


Every Day.

by emmygranger95



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Breakfast, Displays of affection, anyway uhhh so mayhaps i noticed it was someone's BIRTHDAY, it's cute ok, where is ryan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: emiliana finally wrote something. as a treat.
Relationships: Adam Page & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Every Day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amb-roses (overtture)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtture/gifts).

***********

On a cold February morning in Virginia, Hangman Adam Page woke up to find the space beside him empty. His eyebrows stitched together, a big hand reaching for someone who wasn’t there. He listened for a sound.

But it was quiet.

Not even the birds were chirping on such a quiet day. Or maybe it was due to the two inch layer of snow that covered the ground outside. It always seemed silent on days when it snowed. He wondered to himself if the blanket on the earth was what caused everything to feel….muffled. He pulled off one of the covers, immediately regretting not wearing socks to bed as his feet touched the chilled hardwood floor. He reached over desperately for his robe draped across his chair, doubtful it would help but wrapped himself in it nonetheless.

_ What day is it? _ He asked no one. Adam looked over at the calendar on his spouse’s side of the room, and was met with blurry figures that he couldn’t make out.

_ Glasses,  _ he reminded himself, catching limited sight of them on his dresser.  _ Of course I need my glasses. _

Once wearing them, he was able to make out the date.

_ February 14th. _

Such a busy week, and he’d nearly forgotten Valentine’s Day. Not just Valentine’s Day, but their  _ birthday _ , he reminded himself.

Quickly, Adam proceeded to check every room in the house.

“Sweetheart?” he called out. Nothing.

Softer, “babe?”

The only reply that greeted him was the pitter patter of their two fluffy, four-legged children.

“Olowalu. Ultra.” They yipped in excitement at their names as he kneeled down to give them pets. “Where’s the parental unit?”

Ultra gave a sharp groan, furry eyebrows looking up at his dad in confusion. Olowalu just panted happily.

Adam let out a huff through his nose, clearly disappointed with their mute response. “Well,” he said, hands on hips. “Guess I should’ve known better.”

He continued his search, checking first the study, where his spouse so often resided, working tirelessly on their homework. Essays were scattered around their desk, and Adam picked one up, hoping to see if maybe they would hold some clue as to where they’d gone.

This particular essay seemed to be dedicated to how character work was an art that one could channel through the medium of wrestling. Adam couldn’t help but smile at the words, but they didn’t exactly help him.

Something ate at him, though: he noticed there wasn’t a title. Swiftly, he pulled out a pen from one of the desk drawers, found a notepad, and ripped off a sticky note to write out what he thought the title should be.

_ Wrestling: the Underrated Art Form. _

He read it over, biting his lip. “Or?” He scribbled a few more words.

_ Wrestling Builds Character. _

He looked it over again, squinting his eyes at the small note. “Maybe not.” More scribbling.   
  
_ The He(art) and Soul of Wrestling. _

He ran his tongue over his lips and gave a little nod. “Hm.” The best one, he thought. He only hoped his spouse would think so too.

Adam checked the living room next, a bit disappointed to find it empty. He flipped the television on, dogs trailing behind him as he stepped from the living room to their small kitchen. At this point, he was pretty sure they weren’t here. Giving a short whistle, the dogs stopped in their tracks, tails wagging in unison. He searched through the wooden cupboards to find their kibble, setting their bowls down at their paws. “Okay, eat up, kids.”

On the television, a weather report about the snowfall. Adam listened to it for a few moments while he began to pull ingredients out of the fridge for a homemade breakfast. Once he’d heard enough, he changed the channel.

Click, click, click. “Where...are….the cartoons?”

When he finally found them, he set the remote down on the kitchen table. We Bare Bears was on, a show that his friend and coworker Jon Moxley had gotten him onto. It was a sweet little cartoon, and he especially enjoyed the episodes where the three bears were cubs. It felt like the show’s creators put a lot of forethought into their backstories.

Adam took a look at the ingredients he’d pulled out. Eggs, bacon. Potatoes from the pantry. Pancake mix. “Guess it’ll have to do for a birthday breakfast, huh?” He gazed over at his pups, who paid him no mind and were still chowing down on their own breakfast.

_ Maybe by the time I get this breakfast ready, they’ll be back,  _ he thought. He nodded to himself in affirmation, finding a hair tie in the miscellaneous drawer to pull back his golden curls. It was time to put in the work.

He cooked diligently, first preparing the pancake batter and then chopping up the potatoes. Cracked the eggs into a bowl, ignited the gas stove. The ritual took place slowly and methodically, in an order only Adam could comprehend. Somehow, by the end, he’d managed an appetizing meal that would wrinkle the nose of anyone in the house.

The strong scent of bacon. The sweet aroma of pancakes.

It wasn’t seconds after Ryan walked through the front door that they realised they hadn’t eaten in hours. “It is beyond cold outside—god, that  _ smell. _ ”

A dashing bouquet of multi-colored roses hid Ryan’s face from Adam’s view, and his stomach sank when he realized what had just happened here.

“I…” Adam started, but he stopped himself, setting down the spatula on the rim of the pan where he’d scrambled the eggs. “Wait, who are those for?”

“You, silly,” Ryan smiled, their face now emerging from behind the bouquet as they held it a bit further from their body, now that the pups had awoken from their post-breakfast nap at the sound of the door. They crossed the living room, hands antsy with excitement but careful not to drop the small vase the vibrant bouquet was in.

They debated bringing it straight to Adam, or setting it on the kitchen table, and settled on the kitchen table.

“I feel like a real asshole,” Adam confessed to them as he set down two hearty plates of breakfast on the table, one in front of Ryan’s normal seat and one in front of his.

“Why?” Ryan was ogling the food. The pancakes were a beautiful golden brown, and the bacon was still sizzling on the plate. Mayhaps their mouth was watering.

“This is all I have to show for your birthday.  _ And  _ for Valentine’s Day.” Adam let out a deep sigh, lips forming a thin line. His eyes searched theirs for some sort of response.

“Adam.”

“Yeah?” His eyes were wide and sad and beautiful. They made Ryan want to kiss him.

“I am so hungry that I could eat a horse, and my husband just surprised me on this chilly morning with food.” Ryan leaned over the table, and Adam’s body responded in tandem. Ryan nuzzled Adam’s nose fondly. “This is the best birthday present-slash-Valentine’s Day present ever.”

Adam’s blue eyes brightened. “Really?”

Ryan grinned. “Absolutely. Pass me a fork.”

The response was a sharp, giggly laugh from Adam, who passed Ryan the fork. They dug into their food, quiet except for the soft sounds of eating.

Adam absent-mindedly stroked a petal from one of the roses. This one was a bright sunshine.

With his mouth full of food, “what’s this color mean?”

“That’s the color of friendship.”

“And this one?” Adam pointed at a bright pink.

“Happiness.”

“This red one is love, right?”

“Yeah.”

“What about this one? The red and yellow one? It looks a bit different.”

“That one,” Ryan said, “stands for falling in love.”

“Kind of an odd choice isn’t it?” Adam finished up his plate. “I mean, we fell in love a long time ago.”

“Not for me.”

“Why?”

“Because I fall in love with you a little more every day.”

That wasn’t the answer Adam was expecting, but it sure made a smile light up his face. He leaned in for a kiss so sweet that he was sure he’d have to go visit his friend Britt sometime soon.

“Happy birthday, babe.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

Adam stood up quickly, chair scraping the floor at the sudden jolt. “We still have all day.”

Ryan chuckled. “Yeah?”

“I just thought of a way to make this day even better.” Adam’s eyes were wild with excitement. “Wrap yourself up in something warmer, because I’m taking you out riding.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ryan u LEGEND


End file.
